


Meant To Be

by QueenCarol



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), carzekiel - Fandom
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Carzekiel, F/M, Fill-in story, Season 8, Season 9, ezecarol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCarol/pseuds/QueenCarol
Summary: She’s been running away from her feelings for too long, hoping to keep her heart safe from imminent loss and yet Ezekiel has slipped into her heart without a warning and has made her feel again. There’s no denying it, she loves him.A fill-in story that explores Carol and Ezekiel’s relationship and covers the end of season 8 and season 9.
Relationships: Ezekiel/Carol Peletier
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> Carol Peletier, Sophia Peletier, King Ezekiel, Henry, Jerry, Shiva, and any other recognizable character, part of script or plot of The Walking Dead belong to AMC Network and Skybound Entertainment, Image Comics and Robert Kirkman.
> 
> In no way is the author claiming ownage of any of the characters nor is there any economical/monetary gain at any time. The author is extremely respectful of the original creators and is willing to take down this work of fiction if requested.
> 
> No copyright infringement intended.
> 
> Original characters are property of the author.
> 
> STORY NOTE: This story does have some mature scenes that explore sexual situations and non-graphic depictions of violence. Proceed under your own caution. 
> 
> CHAPTER NOTE: This chapter contains mature sexual scenes. If this isn’t your cup of tea, please don’t read.

The last few hours have been an emotional rollercoaster that Carol was sure she wouldn’t survive.

Henry’s disappearance had pierced her heart with fear, enveloping her in a cloak of anxiety that she couldn’t fully comprehend, and that had made her face things she hadn’t been ready to accept. In an attempt to save herself, she’d hid behind the ice-cold mask she’d created to protect her heart and refused to search for what she thought she would find; Henry reanimated as a walker. She told herself that she didn’t care, tried so hard to believe it, but eventually the need to know if he was alive or not had overwhelmed her. Finding evidence that he was indeed alive had been the thing that had pushed her to accept that despite everything she’d done to keep herself at a distance, she had failed.

Finding Henry had been nothing short of a miracle. Three walkers had been about to hurt him. Carol had reacted on instinct, throwing herself at them to make sure they couldn’t get to him. With each drive of her knife against their skulls, Carol had admitted to herself what she’d refused to see before that very moment; she loves and cares for him as only a mother can. She’d embraced him, begged him to forgive her, and reassured him over and over that he would be able to survive. She would make sure of it.

With her arm wrapped around his skinny shoulders, they’d made their way back to Hilltop, her mind a maelstrom of thoughts that she didn’t know how to put in order. Instead of talking, she had let Henry fill in the silence. The young boy couldn’t wait to see Ezekiel, to beg for forgiveness for having run away and scared him, and he’d nervously but excitedly told her how he’d planned to do so.

_Ezekiel_.

She’s had fought hard to keep him as far away from her as she could. She’d labeled him as a joke to deny the instant pull she’d felt towards him and had insisted he was nothing but a pretender so that she could resist his charm and smile. Every day at his side had been a struggle as she pretended not to have growing feelings for him. She’d silently prayed every day to a God she hadn’t talked to in years, to give her the strength to remain resolute and to not get involved.

She’s been so naive pretending to be nonchalant and distanced.

Instead, she’d slowly fallen for his charisma and smile, discovering a man that was so layered beneath the King character he’d created for his people. Every day she spent by his side, every day that she got to know him a little better, she found herself wanting to know more. He’d slipped into her mind and heart far too easily, turning her decisions upside down and making it nearly impossible for her to leave. It scared her to admit it, it really did, but she couldn’t deny it any longer; she was falling in love.

What she’d told him back at Kingdom, about him being real to her, was true. He wasn’t a joke and he wasn’t a fake; he was a man who was doing the best he could for his people while trying to see the positive of every situation. He led his people with love, care, and a lot of hope that when night came every person at The Kingdom would be safe and sound in bed. What she’d initially thought was a disadvantage had proven to be the best of his strengths and one of the things that she was falling in love with.

His eyes, his smile, and his heart had pulled her under his spell. He made her feel safe and wanted, made her want to stay when she’d convinced herself that being alone, on the run, and in constant danger was the only life she’d be able to lead.

When they’d finally reached Hilltop and the gates had been opened, Henry had run ahead of her with arms outstretched to embrace Ezekiel. The King had welcomed him into his arms, holding him as tight as she had done back at the river. His expression showed the relief he felt and the thanks he wanted to give her. As she approached, her heart beating wildly in her chest, she‘d given him a nod and urged herself to keep on walking instead of rushing to them and wrapping her arms around them.

Walking away from the reuniting pair had been harder than she’d expected. She didn’t have a right to stop, though, which she quickly reminded herself of. She’d failed them both.

Later, in front of the fire, Carol had admitted to Ezekiel that she had been scared of finding Henry dead. She’d spoken of her daughter for the first time since Rick had vanished her and admitted to him how scared she was of losing everything she thought she was. His hand had slipped against hers and she’d held on tightly, using him as a lifeline against the storm that still threatened to consume her. His large hand was warm, steady as it held hers without a sliver of hesitation. Her heart had hammered against her chest once again, her thumb starting to sweep against his skin. Her world shrank to the two of them. For the first time in forever, she felt that she was right where she needed to be, where she wanted to be. She’d almost opened her mouth to spill to him what she’d just started to understand but far too soon the gates had opened and their hands had fallen away from each other. She’d instantly missed his touch, craved to hold his hand once more but she’d curled into a little ball of denial again. The storm had taken over her mind.

Even now as she sits in the middle of the bed in the room that Maggie has given her to spend the night in, the storm rages on.

“Damn it.” She curses under her breath as she raises a hand to pinch the bridge of her nose in an attempt to quiet down her thoughts.

She’d run away from the group she had considered a family because she couldn’t take losing them. She’d tried to keep everyone at The Kingdom at arm's length so that their imminent death wouldn’t affect her. She’d even tried to tell Ezekiel that at the end of the day this world would run them over and everyone would die and there was nothing they could do about it. She’d tried so hard to remain alone and she’d failed at every step of the way.

She loved Henry despite trying to keep him at arm's length.

She loved Ezekiel despite the fact that they were polar opposite.

The thought of abandoning this war slams into her and threatens to drown her in a sea of her own worries. She wants to go back to The Kingdom, to keep Ezekiel and Henry safe and as far away from Rick’s war as she could. Maybe she’s being a coward again, letting her fears overwhelm her, but she wants to protect them, needs to protect them. She can try to convince Ezekiel to leave but he’s already given his word and she knows how important it is for him to keep his promises.

She knows it’s too late to change Ezekiel’s mind; tomorrow they will face Negan and fight to the death to defend their loved ones. She will fight by his side, watch over him and if she needs to she’ll give her life for his. Tomorrow he will fight for his people and she will fight for him because she loves him.

The urge to see him overwhelms her. She needs to see him right this minute. If she’s going to die tomorrow she needs him to know that she’s falling in love with him and that even though she might be scared, she doesn’t want to stay away anymore.

She bites her lip and pushes off the bed in a rush. Before her own insecurities can stop her, Carol reaches the door and pulls it open. She crosses towards the opposite set of rooms, making a bee-line towards the room she knows Ezekiel is staying at. She raises a hand to knock on his door but pauses before she can make contact with the rich dark wood.

_What is she doing?_

Is she really going to disturb Ezekiel to tell him she is falling in love with him? Is she really going to admit to him what she’s tried so hard to ignore? What if he doesn’t feel anything for her? What if he thinks that all she’s feeling is an attachment to Henry? What if all he’s interested in is keeping her safe as he is interested in keeping his people safe? What if..?

She’s about to turn around and go back to her room to bury all that she’s feeling when the door she faces opens. In the blink of an eye, she is face to face with him. Ezekiel doesn’t seem surprised to find her, instead, he has that devilish smile of his that begs to be kissed.

_Oh, how she wants to kiss him._

She blushes at being caught, lowering her hand until it hangs beside her hip. She needs to come up with some excuse fast and make a quick escape. She needs to save face and pretend she hasn’t come over to tell him she is feeling like a teenage girl with her first crush.

“Carol.” The way he says her name makes butterflies take flight in her stomach and anchors her to her place. His deep voice immediately pulls her under, melting the last layer of self-inflicted ice around her heart. She isn’t going anywhere.

“You don’t seem surprised to see me.” She challenges with a playful narrowing of her eyes.

Ezekiel gives her a little shrug before opening his door fully so that she will pass through. Silently, Carol enters the room he’s claimed as his own, instantly recognizing the warmth of his presence in it. She aches to wrap herself in it, to let his scent soothe her as she opens her heart to him as they’d done at the fire. She instantly feels relaxed, even as she turns to face him.

He remains silent until the door clicks closed and he’s turned towards her. “You will roll your eyes at me, think me as nothing but a zap if I explain it to you.”

She wants to say that she won’t but he knows her well. “Tell me anyway.”

Ezekiel’s eyes seem to catch the light of the candles he’s lit in his room, adding some spark to his already mirthful eyes. “Perhaps I will do so when the time is right.” He cryptically replies.

The lack of space in the bedroom leaves them with no other place to sit but on the edge of the bed. He waits for her to find her spot before sitting beside her, his body turned slightly towards her so that his knee brushes against her leg. There’s some space between their bodies which she wants to close but she also doesn’t want to invade his personal space so she forces her body to remain still.

“Tell me.” She insists. “Please.”

Ezekiel looks at her for a second or two before giving her a nod. “Have you ever felt a deep connection with someone, so deep that you can sense their presence as soon as they are near you?”

She takes a moment to think if she ever has. Her first reaction is to say that she hasn’t but something makes her pause. She’s not sure if what she’s felt is exactly what he is describing but now that she thinks about it she realizes that she always seemed to know where he is at whenever they are out in the open. She keeps track of him through the corner of her eye, walking beside him whenever she can and making sure he’s protected when they face trouble. She’d always assumed it was because she needed spatial awareness during a fight but the truth is that she can’t seem to recall where everyone else was at. Only Ezekiel’s presence seemed important enough to subconsciously keep track of. Even back when she’d been sheltering in her little cabin she seemed to sense when he was near and she would always detect him before they tripped her wire. Though she never had to actually face him, Carol had always opened her door to see him. She had denied it but she’d wanted to see him. There had always been a little shiver that ran through her body and signaled his presence, thrilling and scaring her at the same time.

“I... I think so.” She stammers.

“Well, that is the very reason as to why your presence was not a surprise,” Ezekiel admits. “My soul always seems to waken when you are around.”

Carol stares at him in shock. She’d expected something flirty to come out from his lips but had never thought he’d say something as beautiful. Maybe he didn’t just want to keep her safe like he kept everyone else safe. Maybe what she was feeling was something he felt as well.

“Forgive me, I have been too brazen.” Ezekiel must have misunderstood her silence for disapproval, his whole expression suddenly turning sad. It doesn’t feel right for him to be so crestfallen, so apologetic for something that she is feeling too.

Shaking her head quickly, Carol turns her body towards his and raises a hand to cup his cheek. “You haven’t,” She assures him before she gives him a little smirk, barely the curling of her lips though it seems to be enough to spark the light back into his eyes. “You haven’t.”

“I haven’t?”

She shakes her head again before swallowing hard. Nerves invade all of her body, running from the tip of her toes all the way up into her heart. The butterflies in her stomach seem to come alive, taking flight and fluttering deep within her. They beg to be acknowledged, to be released for all of the world to see, and for once Carol wants to do exactly that.

Her gaze falls to his lips, her thumb gently sweeping over the bottom one as she bites the inside of her own lip. She can’t help but imagine how his full lips would feel against hers. Would he be a gentle kisser? Would he be the kind that steals your breath away with a touch? The world seems to slow down around them, the sounds that filter from outside of the room turning into a low volume buzz that she quickly ignores as she slowly leans forward.

Ezekiel seems as surprised and unsure as she feels. She stops, double doubting if what she’s doing is right. Her gaze slides up until it makes contact with his tender gaze. She silently begs for him to kiss her, for him to seal their fates but she knows that even if he does want this as much as she does, even if he wants to kiss her until there is no more breath in his lungs, he will never push himself on her.

_You might die tomorrow._

Without a second thought, she leans forward and presses her lips to his. Ezekiel’s lips are as soft as she had thought they would be. They are full and warm and absolutely perfect against her own. There is a tinge of a taste that beacons her, that she instantly wants more of, but she holds back. He must have sensed her hesitation because his hand presses to the side of her face and she relaxes completely, melting into the embrace they are sharing. Kissing had never felt so right; not with Ed and not with Tobin.

_You might die tomorrow._

The very thought that had served to push her towards his lips, towards showing him what she’s been feeling now mocks her. She quickly pulls back, instantly missing the feel of his lips against hers and bolts off the bed. Carol presses a hand to her lips and faces the window in an attempt to hide the flaming of her skin.

“Sorry,” She mumbles behind her hand as she forces herself to look at the darkness outside of his room.

“No, I am sorry. I shouldn’t have taken advantage.”

“Advantage?” She can’t help but turn to look at him over her shoulder. “Ezekiel that was just a kiss, a kiss I wanted. You didn’t take advantage of anything.”

“Did I do something wrong then? Did I hurt you?”

“No! No!” She shakes her head dramatically to assure him that her pulling away had nothing to do with him. “It... it wasn’t you. I... shouldn’t be doing this.”

“What?” Ezekiel mumbles confused before getting up from the bed. She can feel him take a step closer to her which only results in Carol wrapping her arms around herself. “Carol, what’s wrong?”

She takes a deep breath before once more looking out the window ashamed. He has no idea why she’s acting this way, why she’s kissed him then pulled away so abruptly. She can hear him fidgeting, trying to think of a way to help her, to ease whatever worry has taken over her heart. His thoughtfulness only makes her hate herself more for not kissing him sooner, for not telling him how she’s been feeling until the very last moment. He deserves better.

“I shouldn’t have kissed you.” She finally breathes out.

“Believe me when I tell you, milady, that your kiss is nothing but a deeply welcomed caress.”

She shakes her head again, her eyes becoming blurred with the tears that threaten to fall and give away her emotions and fears. It’s not the first time she has cried in front of Ezekiel or the second time. She knows she can be vulnerable with him. She trusts him to not laugh at her tears the way her husband once did.

“Trust me.” His voice begs so much of her; for her to turn around and face him, to tell him her worries, perhaps to even kiss him again. She cannot resist it.

Slowly she turns towards him, her body shaking with worry. She raises her hands to quickly brush away the tears that have rushed down her cheeks before she raises her gaze to meet his. “We may die tomorrow, Ezekiel. I’ve never faced Negan but I’ve heard the stories and he has Eugene and no doubt has weapons we don’t have.”

“We won’t die, Carol.”

“Ezekiel-“

“We won’t,” he interrupts her to repeat his reassurance.

“You don’t know that,” she says a little more forcefully. Before he can try and reassure her once again Carol shakes her head at him. “You don’t. We can hope all we want but the fact is we don’t know. I... I shouldn’t have kissed you knowing... that I might lose you.”

Her voice breaks before she can control it. Ezekiel immediately reacts to it, his arms opening then wrapping around her body in a tender embrace. Carol doesn’t resist, instantly leaning against him and closing her eyes. The warmth that radiates from him seeps through her clothes and skin, straight through her muscles and her bones. It seems to settle deep within her, in a part of her that she had closed off ever since Sophia’s death. It feels right. It feels like she was meant to rest against him, to be wrapped in his arms. Slowly her arms wrap around his waist.

“Then I shall make a promise to you, my dear Carol.” She feels the vibration of his words through his chest. The sensation calms her, prompting her to bury her face further against his chest. “No matter what happens tomorrow, I will do my absolute best to remain by your side. I will do my best so that you won’t lose me. Neither Negan nor any of the saviors will stop me from keeping this promise.”

Ezekiel’s arms tighten around her. One of his hands gently smooths back and forth against her lower back. She feels the press of his warm lips against the crown of her head, his breathing playing with the grey curls. She moves her face against his chest so that her head is slightly tilted upward, chasing the caress of his lips against her skin. She feels him give a soft chuckle then press a kiss to her forehead, then to the curve of the bridge of her nose.

“I won’t let them hurt you.” She hears him promise.

This time she tilts her head back further, her eyes open to search his face. “I’m not worried about me.” She admits. “Ezekiel I-“

Her words get caught in her throat but she fights to push them out. She needs to say this before the bravado she had felt completely dwindles away from her. Unable to look into his eyes for fear that he might not feel the same way, Carol focuses on a spot in his forehead, her eyes tracing the fine lines she finds. He has a right to know how much he’s changed her and how much she is falling for him and she knows it. “I fought so hard to keep you at arm's length, to not care about you but you are impossible to ignore. I’ve been hurting for so long. No one saw it, not a single person until you.”

Two stray tears fall down her cheeks but she doesn’t move to brush them away. She sniffles and stops a sob from bursting through when she feels the softness of his hands against her skin, his thumbs brushing away the saltiness from her skin.

“You see me. You... you know me. Somehow you know me better than I know myself and I... I wanted to ignore it so much because anyone I’ve ever cared for, anyone I’ve ever loved, gets ripped away from me.” She sniffles again as her gaze slowly trace the contour of his nose, of his cheeks and chin. She looks everywhere but into his eyes, terrified of what she might find there. Terrified that he might not feel the same way.

“Carol-“

“Let me finish, please.” She begs. When she feels him give a nod and remain silent, Carol continues. “Every day you... you’ve chipped away at my pain, at the Carol who is angry at the world. Every day you’ve shown me hope and friendship and... love... and I... when I saw you being held by the saviors all I could think about was making sure you were safe so that you got back to your people. I was worried and terrified and... With Henry disappearing I wanted to help you find him, I wanted to erase the worry from your expression but I...”

“I know,” Ezekiel assures her before leaning so that their foreheads will press together.

“Ezekiel... You make me feel things I’ve never felt before, things I don’t know what to do with and today... today might be the last chance I have to tell you this and that too makes me... panic. I don’t know how to respond to any of it other than to feel, even when I haven’t wanted to.”

“What do you feel, Carol?” He asks as he pulls away from her. He dips his head slightly so that finally their eyes meet and though she resists at first, quickly looking away, his second try finally makes their gazes unite. What she finds in his eyes floors her. She doesn’t see rejection reflected in them, in fact, all she sees is hope. Hope and... love?

“Like I can’t run away forever. That I don’t want to run away from you. I can’t breathe easily if I don’t know that you are safe. I can’t think straight at the thought that you might get hurt. Like I can just run away from all of this and just... kiss you.”

“Nothing is stopping you.” His lips curl into a little smile, a wickedly beautiful smile that she instantly wants to kiss.

“Tomorrow-“

“Doesn’t matter. What matters is today. Right now. What matters is you and me, here in this room.”

“I think I’ve said that same speech once before.” She admits to him as her gaze lowers away from his face and settles on the small tuff of curly hair that peeks from under his muscle shirt.

“You have?” He asked surprised.

“Yeah. To a man whose... not here today.”

“Did you mean it?” She detects a hint of worry laced in his tone of voice which quickly makes her look up. Ezekiel’s head is bowed, looking down at the small space between them, forehead scrunched up. One of the hands around his waist raises to press to the wrinkles that have found their way to his forehead. She smooths a finger over them, prompting him to release the tensed muscles. Her hand then cups his cheek so that he will look up at her.

“I didn’t. He... he was scared of the war and I knew he felt something for me. I wanted to feel something as well so I kissed him, stayed with him and... but I never felt what I’m feeling for you. I ended up leaving him.”

“Then it doesn’t matter to me. Unless you think that I am scared and need some consoling.”

She gives him a soft smile before leaning over and ever so slightly pressing her lips against his. The kiss can barely be called that but she hopes it reassures him that what they are now experiencing is nothing like the conversation she’d once had, even if similar words were being exchanged. “I don’t. Maybe it’s me who’s scared. I feel like a lost ship in a turbulent storm.”

“Then let me be your safe harbor, Carol.”

Her eyelashes flutter as she looks into his rich chocolate eyes. Her heart once more picks its crazy rhythm, her chest feels like she can’t take enough oxygen in, and the butterflies in her stomach have decided to come back with a vengeance. She wants nothing more than to feel the press of his skin against hers, to lose herself completely in his arms, to make this last night count towards a future if they survive tomorrow.

This time when she kisses him, it isn’t a small peck on the lips. This time is a deep kiss that consumes her so completely that it steals her breath away. His hands slide down to her waist and she feels him pulling her against him, pressing their bodies together as tightly as he can. Her hand moves from his cheek to the back of his neck as she timidly, almost afraid, parts her lips to him.

He tastes like honey. Deep, rich honey that melts into a cup of warm tea. Honey and the taste that is just him. She can’t get enough.

Their kiss deepens and she loses herself completely in it until her lungs are aching and burning for breath. She tilts her head, smiling against his lips as he tilts his head in the opposite direction, deepening the kiss even more. A flash of desire runs through her, a deep ache that she knows only Ezekiel will be able to quench. She pulls back but it’s only to take a quick breath before her lips seal with his again, their tongues caressing each other. The tip of her fingers tangles with the curls at the nape of his neck as he squeezes her waist. She needs to be as close to him as possible and this isn’t quite enough.

Her hands smooth down from around his neck as she pulls back and moves towards the end of his muscle shirt. She fiddles with the material, her face dipping back enough so that her eyes lock with his in a deep stare. Her chest rises and falls in the same rhythm that his does. She bites her kiss swollen bottom lip but remains silent. It’s as if they are both standing on the edge of a ledge, wanting to jump but hesitant to mess up whatever it is that they have.

“Carol... if this isn’t what you want-“

“It’s what I want.” She assures him with a small nod of encouragement.

A grin breaks on his face which prompts a small chuckle from her. She outright laughs and blushes at his eagerness and the way he practically tears the muscle shirt over his head, dreads flying everywhere. Her gaze falls to his chest as he stands once more in front of her, arms slightly outstretched to either side. It takes everything in her not to immediately press her hands to his chest and fall into his embrace. Instead, she takes a step closer to erase the distance placed by his not so swiftly removal of his shirt and presses their foreheads together, their noses teasing each other.

She finally presses her hands to his pectorals, smoothing them over his chocolate skin and teasing the tiny curls of hair on his chest. She slides them up to his shoulders then down each of his arms until she finally reaches his hands. Gently, Carol guides them to the ends of her own shirt where the last button is secured. “It’s what I want.” She repeats before she lets go of his hands and unbuttons the bottom nearest to her fingers.

Her words and actions are all he needs before he is unbuttoning the rest, one after the other. When her shirt is loose, he reverently parts the ends of the material, revealing her skin to the glow of the candles. To help him, Carol shrugs off her shirt and stands in front of him in nothing but her tattered brassier which has definitively seen better days.

The only sound in the room is the rush of their breathing as Ezekiel slowly raises a hand then presses his fingers to the now healed wound that had brought her to him. His fingers ghost over the taut skin of the knife wound, from one side to the other, eliciting tiny goosebumps all over her skin. His expression changes to one of worry as he no doubt remembers the state she had first been in.

“I’m right here,”. She whispers as she nudges his cheek with the tip of her nose.

“The thought that you might have died-“

“But I didn’t.” She interrupts him. “And I wouldn’t change a single thing. Not that scar, or the one in my arm or my leg, or any other scar you might find. They all brought me to you.”

She knows she sounds like a zap and she can’t help but inwardly chuckle at herself. Who is this Carol that has taken over her and so freely speaks? Where is the dry and serious Carol she had pushed herself to be in order to survive?

Without breaking eye contact, her hands find their way to his grey slacks and pushes them down before making quick work of her own pants. “Off!” She instructs as she signals to his underwear. Ezekiel grins as they both struggle in their eagerness to get rid of the last layer of clothing.

Completely bare, they stand facing each other. Ezekiel has an expression on his face that tells her he doesn’t believe any of this is happening. She can’t help but smile at him to reassure him that it really is happening. She once again reaches for his hand so that he will feel her touch and know that she is right there and presses a kiss to his knuckles before guiding his hand to her waist.

“My beautiful Carol.” He whispers before placing his other hand on her waist. Slowly he smooths his hands upward, the caress leaving behind goosebumps and making her body react to his touch. She feels a wave of desire flood her center which only makes her skin blush harder even as he pulls her against him.

The feel of his strong body pressed against hers makes her shiver once against. He takes a couple of steps back before sitting down on the bed and looking up at her. Carol bites her lip, her hands rising to smooth over his hair before she takes a step forward and forces him to tilt his head back. She leans over him, her lips finding his easily, her tongue dipping into his mouth for another taste of that delicious honey. When she pulls back, her lungs once again working against her, Ezekiel busies himself in laying kisses on her belly and nipping at her skin. His caresses slowly travel upwards making her breath grow faster and her skin become even more heated. When his lips close around one of her nipples, Carol is unable to control the moan that springs from deep within her as she presses her body towards his.

“Zeke,” she whimpers.

She tilts her face upward, her mouth falling slightly open as she struggles to regulate her breathing. His strong hands pull at her again and Carol lets him guide her until she is sitting on his lap, his desire trapped between them, her body presses as tight to his as it can be.

“My Carol,” he whispers against her neck as he continues kissing her heated skin.

She grabs hold of one of his dreads and fully intending to kiss him again she tugs slightly so that he will dip his head back. Their eyes lock and Carol quickly loses herself in the darkness of his chocolate eyes and the way they sparkle. The way he looks at her floors her; it’s as if she’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen, as if he’s so in love with her. She feels her heart beating wildly at the realization that he truly feels something for her, whether it is love or deep desire. It beats so strongly that she’s almost afraid she’s going to have a heart attack.

Unable to look away, even for a kiss, Carol slowly rocks her hips forward. The feeling of his erection rubbing against her center almost makes her push her head back but the strength of his gaze keeps her in place. His large strong hands smooth down to her waist before he grabs hold of her hips and gently squeezes. He doesn’t guide her movements, simply holds on as she continues rocking against him. She feels him grow even more and grins when he lets out a loud moan, his eyes becoming hooded with desire.

“Like that?” She asks in a whisper as she continues her movements.

Ezekiel groans before burying his face against her neck and nipping at her skin. That’s all the answer she needs to know he’s enjoying himself. She continues her movement until it almost drives her mad with desire. Soon it is not enough. She needs to feel him inside her, stretching her. She needs to quench the heat she feels before it consumes her completely.

Reaching between them, Carol grabs hold of his erection. He is thick and hard and coated in her desire, aching to be deep within her. His hips buckle as she gently squeezes him before tugging slightly. “Sorry,”. He mumbles against her skin.

“Don’t be.” She assures him as she slowly guides him to her entrance. “I like seeing you lose control,” Carol admits in an almost wicked tone.

Slowly, inch by inch, Carol welcomes him into her body. It’s been so long since she’s had sex that she has to wait in order to adjust to him. She whimpers once or twice which makes Ezekiel pull back to look at her to make sure he isn’t hurting her. She kisses him to assure him that the discomfort is worth it then moans loudly when he’s finally fully within her.

“God, Carol.” Ezekiel whimpers, his breath fanning against her skin. “You are perfect.”

Carol chuckles and kisses him once again, her lips already aching from his kissing, her skin reddened from his beard rubbing against it. She can’t stop kissing him, his lips becoming ambrosia she never wants to let go off. She’s drenched in sweat, her hair plastered to the nape of her neck, and she’s out of breath, yet she’s never felt as beautiful as she does at this moment.

Pressing her hands to his chest, Carol gently pushes him back. Ezekiel lets himself fall backward, the moment making his hips move against hers, pressing deliciously against her clit and making her jump ever so slightly as another moan is ripped from her. “Fuck.” She whimpers before leaning over him, her hands on his pectorals.

Ezekiel looks up at her with nothing but desire in his eyes. She leans forward, stealing a kiss from him, unable to keep away from his lips for long. Her forward movement pushes him deeper into her making her toes curl slightly and her hips buckle. She clenches her inner muscles around him and soon his moan joins hers, bouncing off the walls all around them.

Pushing herself up once again, she uses his chest as leverage as her hips start moving. The dance starts slow and easy, giving her plenty of time to enjoy as every inch of him pulls out of her before she welcomes him back in, but it soon turns into a passionate embrace that turns her into putty. Ezekiel is all around her, inside of her, beneath her. His hands raise to caress her face, tease her breasts, and hold on to her hips so that she will not buckle off him. His large hands press on her buttocks and squeeze, making her release a tiny yelp of surprise before her center is once more flooded with desire.

She feels him grow within her once again and she doubles her efforts as she starts the climb that will end in the ultimate surrender. Suddenly, Ezekiel wraps his arms around her back, pulling her flush against him as she continues moving her hips. He uses his upper body strength to roll them, his weight settling over her as her legs open further to accommodate him then wrap around his waist.

“Faster.” She begs as soon as his hips start moving. Ezekiel grins and follows her request, pumping his hips against her, pushing her hard against the mattress. Every movement of his hips rubs against her clit, tiny moans becoming louder as she continues to climb towards release.

“Please Zeke,” she whimpers. “Don’t hold back. I need you.”

He redoubles his efforts, pumping his hips hard and fast against her. She leans forward to catch a glimpse of where they are united and moans louder than she’s ever moaned at the sight of him entering and leaving her body. She bites her lip hard, almost drawing blood as his lips wrap around her nipple once more. It’s all her body seems to need before she crashes, her center convulsing as delicious waves of release crash into her. Her body jerks, her mouth falls open and her eyes screw shut.

She feels him swell inside of her before he trusts once then twice before his whole body seems to stiffen. His groan is loud and feral, his body pushing against her hard, burying himself deep within her. She feels warmth spread through her, his seed spilling into her as his hips jerk completely out of control. She wraps her arms and legs tightly around him, holding him against her, keeping him as safe as she can when he’s the most vulnerable. Her body still feels the aftershocks of her release, tiny jolts of desire running through her as her body receives the last of his release.

If anyone was doubting what they were doing, their last sounds were confirmation enough about what was happening in Ezekiel’s bedroom. Their breathing slowly goes back to normal, or as normal as can be after what they’ve just done. He moves them so that he is cradling her against him, his member slipping from within her as her body slowly cools down.

“That was...”

“Yeah,” she says before giggling softly. God, she’s turning into a love-sick fool. “Incredible.”

“Yeah.”

Ezekiel falls quiet, seemingly content with simply holding her and breathing her in. She cuddles up close to him even when everything in her tells her that staying naked leaves them vulnerable if any attack occurs. The room smells heavily of sex, something Carol had never liked before that night. She knows her distaste is probably because of Ed, but it still surprises her that their scent is something she actually likes. It also helps that Ezekiel’s fingers are gently caressing her back, sweeping back and forth, and completely ignoring the scars she knows are there. It makes her smile, to feel his tender caress without judgment of her past is a salve in itself. She sighs contently and fully relaxes against him.

“Do you regret it?” She hears him ask.

“No,” Carol replies right away, her voice already becoming sleepy as her body settles in the post-coital bliss. “Do you?”

“Never.”

Her lips curl upward as her eyes close. “Good.”

She truly doesn’t regret being with him. Perhaps her decision to tell him had been fueled by the fear of not being able to show him what she’s feeling before one of them dies tomorrow, but she doesn’t regret anything that has happened tonight in his bedroom. She’d been able to open up and tell him what she wouldn’t have dared to say before. Their lovemaking has only served to cement her love for him, to spur her into not hiding behind the masks she’s built and to hope for a future by his side if he will have her. As their legs intertwine and Ezekiel lets out a sleepy sight, Carol finds herself not wanting to go back to her empty room, not wanting to go back to the emptiness within her. Wrapped in his arms, Carol realizes this is the place where she belongs and where she wants to be.

Tomorrow she will fight with every ounce of strength in her for the right to live by Ezekiel’s side. Negan will not be the end of their lives if she has anything to say about it, even if she has to end him herself. The saviors will not tear them apart either. She’s finally found where she belongs and she fully intends to fight like hell to stay there, wrapped in Ezekiel’s arms.

She fights the delicious pull of sleep as long as she can so that she can whisper the words he deserves to hear. It’s been so long since she’s been able to sleep deeply without some type of worry taking over her mind, that the battle is one that she will lose. Still, she gives it her all until she’s finally able to whisper the three words she never thought she’d be able to say to him. “I love you.“

As sleep finally pulls her under, Carol hears Ezekiel’s far-away voice one last time. “And I love you.”


	2. Surrounded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning comes too quickly for Ezekiel. Now they have to fight their biggest foe; the saviors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> Carol Peletier, Sophia Peletier, King Ezekiel, Henry, Jerry, Shiva, and any other recognizable character, part of script or plot of The Walking Dead belong to AMC Network and Skybound Entertainment, Image Comics and Robert Kirkman.
> 
> In no way is the author claiming ownage of any of the characters nor is there any economical/monetary gain at any time. The author is extremely respectful of the original creators and is willing to take down this work of fiction if requested.
> 
> No copyright infringement intended.
> 
> Original characters are property of the author.

Morning comes far too quickly for Ezekiel. The danger of war looms over his first thoughts, threatening to start his day in a less than stellar way. The darkness of what’s ahead of them, of the possibility of death, digs at his heart and soul but he knows he must remain resolute in his decision. Rick needs his people to fight against the saviors and The Kingdom needs to leave the shadows of Negan’s thumb once and for all. Leaving is out of the question.

His eyes open slowly against the sun filtering through the half-opened curtains. It makes his eyes burn so he closes them again. Of course, the day that they had to fight for their lives had to be one of the most beautiful days they’d experience as of late. The sun was out, the birds were awake, the sounds of the communities waking and preparing for the battle ahead coming from below. The chirping of the bird makes him almost chuckle but instead, he buries his face against the pillow.

It smells of her. Of Carol.

Yesterday had been almost a dream come true. Since he’d met her, Ezekiel had fallen head over heels in love with Carol. From that moment on all he could think about was her and the possibility of sharing a future. He’d wanted to get to know her. He’d wanted to know her deepest darkest secrets, what made her mad and what made her happy, what she lived for, and what she most wanted. She is a complex woman, so layered that once he is able to go through one of her self-created protections, he finds twenty more layers to explore. 

He knows because he’d seen it reflected in her eyes that day at the theatre, that she felt something for him. What it was exactly, he hadn't been sure. Did she feel curious about him? Did she feel nerves and excitement every time he approached? Did she imagine something possibly growing beyond the friendship they’d established? Did she feel love blossoming within her? He’d had no idea and had spent some sleepless nights debating whether to ask her. For a person who had an affinity with words he certainly seemed to draw a blank whenever he tried to come up with the words needed to ask what she felt.

It wasn’t until yesterday that some clarity was brought to him. She’d appeared out of nowhere at his door, his heart speeding up as soon as he’d recognized her presence. She’d seemed jittery as she tried to keep her composure. He could see in her eyes that she had an internal battle on whether to let herself feel whatever it was that she was keeping back. A tentative kiss and some encouragement had been all that she seemed to need and then, as if he’d truly died and gone to some sort of wonderful heaven, she’d admitted to feeling exactly as he did. 

Love was growing within her for him.

He could have died a happy man at her admission but then they’d made love and everything finally seemed to have a purpose in life. After a nap they’d reverently given themselves to each other again before finally curling tightly against each other, the rest of the world completely forgotten. 

He hadn’t expected her to stay in his bedroom and be there when he woke up. Ezekiel knew Carol was not the kind of woman who allowed herself happiness easily. He also knew this was because of the fear of having it ripped away from her. He would be patient if she still wanted to explore this between them, and he would go at her pace every single step of the way. Carol was very much like the pomegranate he’d once offered; hard exterior but sweet deep within. He knew his efforts, their efforts would be rewarded.

He takes a deeper inhale of her scent to memorize it. Somehow she manages to smell like peaches, the sweetest peaches he’s ever tasted.

“Should I leave you alone with your pillow?” The sound of Carol’s teasing voice makes him pull away from the soft material of his pillow and push his body slightly upward to lean on his elbows. 

“Carol.”

She’s sitting on a chair by the window, morning light bathing her to look almost angelic. He vaguely recalls having pushed the chair to one corner when he’d gotten there but she’s glad that she found it. She sits with her feet pressed to the seat and her knees tucked against her chest. Her hair is sticking one way and the other as she presses her chin to her hands on top of her knees. There’s a tiny smirk on her lips, a smirk he finds himself endeared with and which he instantly wants to kiss. 

He wants to taste her again. Wants to lose himself in her lips and touch until he knows no difference between morning and night. He wants to curl against her, with her, not knowing where his body ends and hers starts.

They’ve only spent one night together, made love twice, and yet he already feels like he won’t survive without her at his side.

Is she wearing his shirt? That’s definitively his shirt. 

“I hope you don’t mind I borrowed it.” She whispers as she turns once again towards the window. “It was a little chilly.”

“It looks better on you than it has ever looked on me,” Ezekiel assures her. He can’t help but get a tickle out of the fact that she not only stayed but also decided to wear his clothes. “You could have stayed in bed though.”

He moves and drags the sheets to cover his naked waist before settling chest down, his arms wrapped around his pillow where he rests his head. 

As the sounds from outside continue filtering in, Carol’s smirk slowly disappears. A wrinkle makes its way to her forehead as she moves into deep pondering. Something is obviously bothering her. Yet, in the middle of what is a worrying thought, she still looks beautiful. She’s too far away for him to embrace and smooth out her worried expression with a touch but he can still reassure her. At least he can try.

“What’s wrong, milady?”

Carol doesn’t answer right away. She continues staring out the window, frowning further as the sound of a child’s laughter finds its way into the bedroom. 

“I may not have the answers to all of the world’s issues, but if there is a way to erase the worry from your eyes I will do my absolute best to find it.” 

Is she regretting what happened yesterday and early this morning? Is she regretting taking a chance to explore what they are feeling? Is she trying to find a way to let him down slowly? He can’t help the empty feeling in the pit of his stomach or the sweaty palms he is developing as he waits for her to reply. His mouth runs dry so he quickly licks his lips in an attempt to do something, anything, while he waits.

“Everyone is getting ready to fight.” Carol finally whispers. She looks away from the window and turns towards him, her cheek now resting against her hand. There’s a sadness in her eyes that he dislikes. “Preparing their gear and spending as much time as they can with their families before we face Negan.”

He remains silent. If there is one thing he has learned about Carol is that waiting for her to be ready to speak is always the best way to get her to open up. If he pushes too much she will clam up and he’ll never find out what’s bothering her.

“All I can think about is how many might not come back.” She admits in a very soft and pained voice. “And how much I wish you and Henry weren’t here.”

Unable to stand the worried expression on her face, Ezekiel moves on the bed once more though this time it’s to make room for her. It’s a silent invitation that he hopes she will take. Carol watches him as he lifts the sheet just enough to welcome her back in but seems to debate whether or not to accept his invitation. 

“You can’t make it better with a hug.” She whispers to him as she lowers her feet from the bed and starts standing up.

“I know,” he agrees. “But you’ll be much more comfortable and warm.”

She shakes her head at him but crosses the distance between the window and the bed before sliding in beside him. He almost expects her to keep some distance between them but she surprises him for a second time by turning her body towards his. Assured that she will not move away, Ezekiel lowers the sheet over her and secures it in place with his arm. Her legs instantly tangle with his beneath the sheets before sighing contently.

“Talk to me?” He nudges the side of her face with his nose to urge her to continue talking then waits patiently.

“Yesterday I told you I wanted to take you away from here.” She starts. “That hasn’t changed, at all. I need you and Henry to be safe. I need Jerry to be safe and everyone at Kingdom to survive this.”

Before he can remind her of the promise he made to her yesterday, Carol interrupts him. “I know what you are going to say. That you’ll be careful and do everything you can to survive this. I’m counting on that. That’s not what I’m worried about.”

“It isn’t?” He asks surprised.

She gives a small shake of the head. “I... Did I ever tell you why I left my other group? Why I left Rick, Michonne, Daryl, and Maggie?”

“I don’t believe you did.” He admits.

“I was afraid. Terrified actually.” Carol admits as her eyebrows knit together. “Life had lost meaning. It was one fight after the other. One death followed by another. I kept a book with the number and names of people I had killed. The things I did...” She closes her eyes and lets out a slow breath. He knows she’s remembering each and every one of the lives she’d had to take. Ezekiel wishes she could share them with him, allow him to carry some of the guilt if possible, but he knew Carol wouldn’t go into details today. “I’m not proud of them. Of what I had to do. I couldn’t do it anymore. I couldn’t continue the endless cycle of death. I knew I was a liability and they were better off without me. So I left.”

“Are you afraid you’ll be a liability today?”

There was no way Carol could be a liability, not in his book. They all had demons to face, hurls to overcome, but Carol was one of a kind and whoever had her on their team would no doubt be the winner. 

“Carol, no matter what happens tonight, no matter who wins or loses or how many people perish for our freedom, The Kingdom will welcome you if you wish for it to do so. It can be your sanctuary, your protection.”

“Thank you.” Her words are barely a whisper but he hears them loud and clear. “I’m not afraid of being a liability, not anymore. I’ll do anything I need to protect those I love. I’m... more afraid of the fact that a part of me doesn’t want to run anymore. I want to... just stop and live. Somehow just live. And another part of me is terrified to give myself the chance to do so.”

“Why is that?”

Carol wiggles in the bed until she’s fully facing him. She takes a second to look into his eyes before raising a hand to caress his cheek with trembling fingers. Her touch is tender but hesitant as if she’s afraid that he’s going to disappear at any second. To reassure her that he’s not going anywhere, Ezekiel closes his eyes and leans against her touch.

“What if...” Carol says in a broken whisper. “What if I stay and find that I don’t fit? What then?”

He opens his eyes to look directly into hers. Her eyes are so blue that they hypnotize him right away and pull him into the depths of her soul. He can see the pain and the worry deep within them. The bits of fear and the hints of hope that appear to swim within them make him reach up to frame her face with his hand. He wants to kiss her, wants to reassure her that she will always fit by his side, in his home, but he knows it has to be her decision to stay. 

Unable to deny himself the delicious taste of her lips, Ezekiel closes the distance between them and presses a soft kiss to her lips. Carol breath hitches in surprise but she returns his kiss just as softly. The hand she’d been caressing him with lowers until it reaches a couple of his dreads which she quickly tugs at to pull him closer. The kiss deepens as soon as her lips open to his. A soft moan escapes her lips before she pushes her body further against his. He could make love to her right there be then, God knows his body is certainly reacting to her, but he reminds himself to pull back and be patient.

When the kiss finally ends, Ezekiel teases her with a couple of nips to her lower lip which brings out the softest giggle he’s ever heard. Carol would probably deny having laughed that way but he tugs the sound into his memory, fully intending to bring it out of her again. 

“How do you make everything disappear when you kiss me?” She asks against his lips. 

He smirks and pulls her a little closer. “It’s a special talent, milady. A talent I only hope to explore with you.” 

Carol playfully rolls her eyes at him before relaxing and tugging at the end of the bedsheet so that it covers her as well and closing her eyes. Captivated by the moment and knowing full well that he’s about put his heart on the line even though he can’t stop himself, Ezekiel prepares himself to officially ask what he’s hinted at before. He knows he needs to make the offer before it’s too late, before they are swept into the business of the morning and the peril of the fight. He needs to ask before any of them die and he never gets the chance to shoot his shot.

“Carol?”

“Hmm?” She hums.

“After the war... After this is all over and Negan has been defeated... would you come back with us to The Kingdom? Would you come back with me?”

Her eyes slowly open. There is a glint in them that has nothing to do with the light from the window and everything to do with the spark of hope he seems to have ignited. She doesn’t answer, at least not with her voice. Instead, she blinks slowly before the very corners of her lips curl into a smile that he quickly mirrors. 

He’s going to survive this battle. He knows it. Any other outcome is unacceptable. 

Nothing will stop him from a future with Carol. Nothing at all.

—

They walk as a family with one common goal in mind; getting rid of the saviors. They aren’t separated into communities as they move towards the hill, in fact, everyone seems to be mixed up, ready to defend the person standing by their side. Jerry walks to his left, Carol and Morgan walk some way in front of him with Jesus appearing to keep close to both of them. He’s lost track of Diane but knowing her she has found her way beside someone who needs help and has become a sort of protective shadow. 

They are all the same. All are simply trying to survive. Armed with the last of their guns and bullets, they all know how important this mission is and how much of a danger they are all in. The only difference between them is the bands wrapped around some of their arms. The purple cloth serving to pinpoint who is in charge and who to follow in case things go south.

He has one wrapped around his right arm. Carol has another.

It’s been so exhilarating to see her in her element. He hadn’t been lying when he’d said she was the strongest and bravest person he’d ever met but to see her leading the charge left him in awe. She was right on par with Rick, Michonne, and Maggie, holding her own and fearlessly leading them all the while carefully observing everything around them.

She’s observant and strong and he will gladly follow her into any battle.

Their eyes connect more than once as they walk. Just like Carol had told him, she always seems to keep know where he is at. He’d be lying if he didn’t admit that every time he caught her blue eyes he felt a thrill to know that even now she’s thinking of him. She is secretive about her gaze and her intentions, but he knows she is tracking him. 

Ezekiel walks over a dry patch of grass on the hill and takes a moment to glance her way. He catches her eyes for a second before she looks away. Carol’s lips are curled in a secretive smile which she tries to hide from him. Whatever she’s thinking about has obviously made her happy, even in the midst of danger. He can’t help but wish he could know what it was that made her smile, though the smile seems similar to the one she wore that morning.

The moment had been fleeting but it had been enough for his heart to be set aflutter. 

In a typical Henry fashion, the young boy had been following Carol around, eager to help her in any way he could. It had been obvious he wanted to join them in the fight but there was no way Ezekiel would allow it. Knowing this, Henry had asked Carol if she’d be joining them after the saviors were taken care of. Carol had kept walking, never missing a step, but she’d shared a quick glance his way before turning to Henry and giving him the exact smile she hid now. Her answer had been ‘maybe’ but the way she had replied led him to believe that she was indeed going back with them. With him.

He can’t wait for all of this to be over so that they can go home and try to rebuild what the saviors had torn down. So that they can build a future together.

The sound of a whistle breaks through his thoughts and hopes for the future. It seeps into his soul and leaves it chilled and on guard. It’s a whistle he knows very well, the melody always the same. It’s Negan’s whistle.

They are surrounded. Ezekiel doesn’t have to wait for Negan to boast about it to know that this is a trap. They’ve been duped. They walked straight into the mouth of the beast thinking they had the upper hand. That stupid note had led them right into danger.

He needs to get Carol out of this. He needs to get his people out of this. 

How can he do it when they are surrounded?

Panic grips the group as Negan’s takes over the clearing. Their weapons are drawn, pointing from one place to the other. He quickly glances at Carol as she pulls the rifle close to her face, aiming at the horizon as her keen eyes sweep over the area. His gaze skips towards Jerry who is looking worriedly at Nabila. There is something growing there that hasn’t had a chance to flourish, much like his own relationship with Carol. The thought that neither will get a chance to come to fruition slams into him like a lightning bolt. 

Ezekiel quickly raises his own rifle and points it in the opposite direction, covering both Carol and Jerry’s back. They don’t know what side the savior will first attack from and he’ll be damned if they come from behind. He will not go down without a fight. None of them will. Carol had been right; many would die today, many would not get a chance to go back to their families, many would give their lives so others could be free. If he has to, Ezekiel is ready to be one of those people so long as Carol, Jerry, Nabila, and Henry have a chance to live freely.

Silence falls upon them. Negan has stopped talking and all that he can hear is the clicking of the weapons and the hard breathing of those around him. His heart thunders in his chest. His hands grow sweaty under his gloves. There’s a ringing in his ear that seems to pierce his brain.

He turns to look at Carol once again. He wants to tell her with a glance how much he feels for her. 

“Three!”

Does she truly know the depth of his feelings? Had he been good enough in telling her? 

“Two!” 

If he dies will she know how much she means to him? Will she know he loves her?

“One!” 

The saviors come over the end of the hill. There’s at least five of them per every member of their ragtag group. They all have a gun or a rifle in their hands which they point at them. They are outnumbered, outgunned, and at the complete mercy of their enemy. 

They never stood a chance, he knows that now. 

His gaze locks with Carol’s. The smile is gone from her lips and the sparkle erase is from her eyes. She stares at him with longing before quickly shifting back to the saviors.

Ezekiel watches helplessly as every savior tightens their hold on the trigger of their guns. Death will come quickly. Painful but quick. He refuses to close his eyes and instead faces death eye to eye, unashamed of his actions. He regrets nothing but the fact that he won’t enjoy a future with Carol.

A second later he hears the last sound he thinks he will ever hear. 

The cacophony of explosions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like it leave me a comment or some kudos! They make my world brighter!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this fill in story. It’s going to be a long one!


End file.
